darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Firestorm And Slipstream Chat
10/24/2011 07:21 PM Back to 2011 Logs Firestorm Slipstream (The Tina, Polyhex) --- Ah, finally a place to unwind, relax, and enjoy her drink. Firestorm quietly enters the Tina, dim, smoky lights gleaming against her high polish finish when she takes a seat at the bar. "Two high-grade." She waggles two fingers at the barmech, him obliging by setting down two cubes of strong, rich energon. The femme sighs softly and hunches a little in her seat, elbows resting on the counter while she tips back the cube and sips easily. Slipstream enters the Tina after a long cycle of training, aerial patrol, and checking on her escort group in med bay. Her armor is a bit scuffed up from the training as she sidles up to the bar and signals the barkeep over. She glances over at Firestorm, "I'll have one of what she's having." she states, then moves over to sit beside the other femme. Firestorm's wings twitch at the sound of Slipstream's voice when she orders high-grade for herself, crimson gaze casually shifting to look at her at the corner of her optics. Optics dim and lids lower half-mast from being tired, but she manages a light smirk, wings shifting again when she speaks, "Heh, long time no see, Slipstream. Been a while." Slipstream inclines her head to that as the drink is delivered. "It has been." she agrees, magenta optics studying the others' body posture, "I'd like to try to keep things civil between us Firestorm for I hold nothing against you. It is Goa who will get my wrath should he dare show his face around here." Firestorm simply keeps the smirk as gaze turns back to the cube in her hand, which she tilts once more to drink from. "I feel the same way. And it wouldn't be best for us to always avoid one another when we live and work in the same place." She sets her drink down, staring momentarily at the countertop before turning her head to look at Slipstream, expression remaining neutral and tone soft. "...I'm sure he had his reasons. I won't fault him for that." Slipstream sips at her own drink then says, "No it wouldn't do to avoid each other, that would only lead to some sort of rumors that could get out of control." she points out, "As for his reasons, there are none good enough. If you love someone you stick around, period. But I've got past his failings and disappearing. I focus upon my future here now." Firestorm perks up a little at that statement, a brow arching quizzically. "You've gotten past it? The rumors seem to disagree. Cons say you still talk of him, as if pining. I may be related to him, but take my advice and forget him. He'll never return here..." Her expression turns a little dour, which she tries to cover up by taking a few mouthfuls of high-grade, avoiding Slipstream's gaze. Slipstream rolls her shoulder a bit and states, "I may talk of him on occasion, that does not mean I'm pining for him. I cannot control what others take from my words." a pause for another sip then, "We are no longer bonded so I really couldn't care one bit what rock he's hiding under. I /have/ moved on." Firestorm simply hmms softly to herself while listening, taking a few moments of silence before looking over again. "Have you had an optic on anyone yet, then?" She smirks, teasing the other femme. Slipstream chuckles softly at that, "DO you really think I would tell you and have a new set of rumors going around Firestorm? I will keep such things a bit closer to spark if you don't mind." Firestorm snorts softly and grins, swirling the contents at the bottom of her current cube idly. "Please, I'm not one to gossip. It isn't becoming of me." She rolls her other hand non-chalantly. "You're lucky to be liking someone though. I've yet to find my own mech, or him find me." She shrugs, down the rest of her cube and opening the other. Slipstream hms softly to that, "Well do you really want to find one or one find you? It’s not like being in love is all starshine and rust sticks." Firestorm nods, "I do. And I'll take my chances with it. I've dated in the past, but never bonded.." Firestorm pauses, optics seeming to look off in the distance before she shakes her head and chuckles softly, "But most of the lineup around here isn't exactly the best. Really there's only a handful of mechs I'd consider if they were to ask." Slipstream hms to that, "You met any of the new mechs?" she asks curiously, "Oh and which few would you consider? Please don't say Skywarp or I may have to slap you." a playful smirk. "Which ones? There's always new recruits in this place." Firestorm shifts in her seat a little to get more comfortable, sipping at her high-grade. "Tch, I'm not telling you all of them.... though I'm finding myself thinking that young mech Echo is rather nice." She chuckles softly to herself again, "But look at me, wanting to go after younger mechs. Heh, I'll wait until he's more mature. He has a lot to learn.." Firestorm sips a little more, but splutters softly at the mention of Skywarp, glaring harmless daggers at Slipstream while wiping her chin with the back of her hand, "Him?? Are you kidding me? I'd have to have had a lobotomy before considering that idiot." She scoffs softly, cleaning herself off with a provided napkin, eyeing Slipstream every now and then before asking hesitantly, "...Who would you guess to be a good match for me, anyway? Slipstream giggles at the splutter at the same time as she raises an eye ridge at the mention of Echo. "Not sure about Echo. He sort of blends into the background, doesn't strike me as a big go getter. There is a reason why I didn't pick him for my escort group." she notes, then hms, "Well Nitrogear is out... he's seeing Bytaboom I do believe." She offers the other femme a cloth to wipe her chin down, "I think the medic may have his optics on Nova, so he's out. Thundercracker is all right, too bad he's part of that whole mess of a command trine package." she comments, looking thoughtful now. "Hmm, got anything against grounders?" she asks. Firestorm gladly accepts the cloth, wiping her hands and face of spilled high-grade. "I've never really talked to Thundercracker, so I have no opinion on him right now." She shrugs lightly, but grins at the question. "Slipstream, I'm related to one. What do you think?" Slipstream nods, "Good point. I suppose you should just relax and wait awhile, see what comes to fruition unforced. No need to hurry after all." she points out, "And if there's no one in this army, I suppose you could see a neutral?" Firestorm taps the side of her cube as she listens, nodding a little, "True. And I could... though I doubt the Empire's view on relationships outside Decepticons is a good one." She idly bites her bottom lip a moment. "But I suppose waiting is best. See who comes my way, shows an interest." Slipstream smirks at her, "Come on now Firestorm, you were seeing that alien for Primus sake and you didn't seem to care." she takes a couple sips from her drink and smiles, "Interest can be a subtle thing." Firestorm puts a hand to her face, groaning softly, "How did I know you were going to bring that up? ...Yes, we were seeing each other.. but I doubt he'll be back, who knows.." She places her hand back down and sighs softly, thinking a moment before smirking, "Heh, I swear there should be some sort of dating game show for Cons." Slipstream giggles a bit, "Sorry but I did have to bring that up. If he does come back, it will probably be in his time and not our own." she notes, "NO sense to it waiting on him. You got to move on too." Firestorm cracks a smirk, "Don't worry, I know. I'm not waiting on him, which he actually told me not to do. Hence why I'm somewhat looking for someone else. ...Heh, if you ever find someone I'd like, be sure to point them in my direction." She snickers softly, taking a few more gulps of high-grade. Slipstream hms, "I'll keep an optics out." she notes, finishing off her drink. "In the meantime, how was your mission off planet?" Firestorm rolls her shoulders and shrugs, "Boring, quiet, lonely. The usual. The only contact I really had was the rare shuttle pass by.... Was kinda hard to get used to all the bots when I got back, but I'm fine now." She snorts softly and smiles, "But all that time has me wound up to fight, which is why I'm stuck training instead of on the battlefield. Damn grunt work.." Slipstream ahs softly to that and considers, "Well if you are in need of training you are welcome to come down and join me while I work with the newbies. An extra set of optics would be helpful." Firestorm nods and smiles, downing the rest of her cube and dropping some credits on the bar top for her drinks. "I'll pop over when I get the chance then, size up the recruits. Maybe see if I can date any." She chuckles, patting Slipstream on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "I'll catch you later, Slip. Gonna grab a stasis nap before my next shift." She's in a much better mood now, turning and exiting the bar, off to sleep. Slipstream nods to her, "I should get one myself, I'll walk with you to the barracks she offers." she smiles. Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs